Within the field of computing, route navigation may comprise receiving a destination and providing navigation instructions (e.g., turn by turn directions) thereto. For example, an application may provide directions to a destination based upon a location of a traveler (e.g., a current location for the traveler). Such an application may, for example, execute on a location-aware device, such as a smartphone equipped with a global positioning system (GPS), for example. A location aware device may also have access to mapping information and be capable of providing routing information, for example. Devices such as this may also generate traffic information (e.g., speeds of vehicles traveling along a particular span of roadway, estimated time until arrival at a destination) or infer traffic conditions, for example.